


Bound To Her

by Hinatalovexxx



Category: Bangtanmoo - Fandom, Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gun Violence, References to Drugs, Strippers & Strip Clubs, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinatalovexxx/pseuds/Hinatalovexxx
Summary: "Was it true when you looked at me with love?""Yeah""Then prove it"It's dangerous to be on the streets at night, you never know what'll happen especially in this city.





	1. Chapter 1

                Chapter 1

* * *

 

"Moonstar did you catch the dealer?"a sultry voice came through the said girl's earpiece. "Yeah he's here"Moonbyul responded, pushing the cold metal further into the trembling man's form. There was silence until a "I'm coming" was heard and that was only person's response as the earpiece shut it off. It was late at night and Moonbyul had a job to do, fixing Yoongi's mistake.

A mission where she had to find a guy who had decided to cross the line and give fake cash in exchange for some really expensive drugs.

"And Yoongi's supposed to be the best", Moonbyul muttered.

Her face grew grim, as she heard the footsteps of her leader coming closer.

The female was clad in all black and had her fedora tilted to the side.

"You thought we didn't notice"the female smirked, bringing the man's face to face her. The man opened his mouth, only to close it again as he had nothing to say.

"Well...Did you?"the female continued, grabbing a gun of her own and pointing it in the center of the man's forehead, adding onto the fear she wanted the man to feel for tricking her.

The female continued to stare at him and let out a small chuckle.

"Moonstar tell him what he did wrong" the female singsonged, pulling the gun back and letting it rest by her side.

Moonbyul nodded,"No problem"she said cracking her knuckles and slammed her fist into the man's stomach, causing the man to bend over as sharply,and drops of blood spattered onto the stone cold floor.

"You know, Yoongi was probably a fool to not notice that you did something but I'm for sure not"Hyejin seethed, pushing the gun back onto the man's forehead.

"If Yoongi did know, I'd think he'd figured that this guy was double-crossing us" Moonbyul remarked.

Hyejin clicked her tongue.

"Well your fate is decided" and with that Hyejin gave the man a grim smile and allowed her finger to curl around the trigger.

The aim was true and went straight through the man's forehead, exiting from the back of his head and landing somewhere in the wall.

The man let out a groan as he could feel his vision start to waver and the feeling of his own warm blood seep down his face.

He fell to the pavement, blood pooling around his body.

"Take the bag, leave the body",Hyejin uttered and began walking back to the car.

Moonbyul silently nodded and began grabbing the necessary items and following after Hyejjn.

Crimes like these were too messy and troublesome to worry about, that's why it happens in the alley. Where no one would see it, unless they were being nosey. Hyejin had other problems to worry about and leaving the body for some unfortunate soul to find was least of her problems.

In the darkness there could be any types or numbers of dangers, but in the end that won't matter, just one will do.

 

As Moonbyul entered the car, she was given a dirty look by Hyejin.

"If you don't watch Yoongi, he's going to cost us someday", Hyejin upbraided.

Moonbyul puckered her lips and pushed the bag under the seat.

"Yoongi already told you that there was something fishy about the guy and look!, he was right", Moonbyul exasperated.

Hyejin shook her head and took a cigar out of her 'secret' compartment and lit it up.

She took a deep drag form her cigar and exhaled the smoke into the air, watching it disappear in the cloud of smoke that was starting to form inside the car.

Looking Moonbyul in the eyes, Hyejin let out another puff of smoke and crossed her legs.

"I'm aware of that"Hyejin drawled.

"But next time tell lover boy to never do that again,I'd rather steal than be stolen from", Hyejin smiled and took another inhale of the sweet toxins.

Moonbyul nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

                Chapter 2

* * *

 

"Yoongi"Moonbyul called out, carrying the black bag towards their work table. It was late at night and Moonbyul knew Yoongi was still up at this hour.

"Yoongi"Moonbyul called again, placing the bag onto the table and began making her way towards the man's workroom. Typing in the code, she opened the door and saw Yoongi dozed off, head resting on his desk.

Well I guess he's not awake.

"Well that's new"Moonbyul sighed, being to grab the leftover powders that Yoongi had laying around and started the new project, whilst Yoongi's restful snores filled the room.

 

"Do we really have to go to a club for my birthday?"the taupe haired boy questioned, looking at his friend who was busy fixing his attire.

"Of course!!!, we need to celebrate and get you laid"the other boy exclaimed, fixing his two-toned hair into place.

The boy frowned as he looked at his friend's reflection through the mirror and made eye contact with him.

"Come on Jiminie.... It'll be fun" the boy whined and gave his hyung the best puppy dog look he could muster.

Jimin could feel himself weaken at the sight of Taehyung's face and let out a sigh.

"Fine" Jimin mumbled and quickly left the room, leaving the cheering boy by himself.

 

"I thought it was my birthday" Jimin thought, as he leaned against the bar

The thumping beat and scratchy hums

of the new song immediately washed away Jimin's thoughts and brought him back to the reality of the club that he was currently at for his birthday. Taehyung had left him after a few shots of Johnnie Walker Blue Label Whiskey.

Jimin sighed and turned back to the bar and decided to treat himself and keep the party going. Ordering another Johnnie Walker, Jimin grabbed the transparent bottle with the subtle blue hue and began pouring himself shots.

He watched the gold liquid, leave his glass and felt the rich, full-bodied and mouth-coating whisky flow down his throat.

 

Taehyung was drunk, he knew he was. He could feel his walking pattern was abnormal, like don't get him wrong he wasn't the type to drink, but tonight he just couldn't help himself. Stumbling towards a nearby seating area, he sat down and leaned his head back. He was supposed to be celebrating Jimin's birthday, but instead got drunk and left him alone. What's wrong with him? He was supposed to be making Jimin have a good time and possibly bring a girl home.

Taehyung let out a sigh and sat his body back up. Suddenly the lights  started to flicker and moved towards the stage where a performance was about to happen, catching everyone's and Taehyung's attention.

There had been a dancer up there earlier, wasn't sure what her name was as she had already been performing when Jimin and him entered the club earlier.

Taehyung moistened his lips, as he watched a woman appear on the stage. The lights turned a bright orange and the woman strutted towards the pole. Her body was adorned by orange , wearing an orange tube top, strap from her bikini bottoms to criss cross aroundher neck and extra long scallopped edge ribbon side ties hanged on her ruched bikini bottoms. Her name displayed on a bright programmable scrolling message display. Written in bold letters was, Jung Wheein and Taehyung couldn't help but watch the girl closely.

The dance was suggestive and the gazes even more so. Wheein wound her hips in circles and tossed her legs around the pole without much effort, showing how much experience she had. She was addicting and powerful in each move she made. Lifting herself up from the floor with ease, Taehyung and the girl made eye contact. Her black hair ghosted around her shoulders and the girl gave Taehyung a little smirk. Pointing her finger towards Taehyung, she made a motion of " You... Come here".

Taehyung gulped and pointed to himself, unsure if the girl was truly looking at him. Wheein nodded her head and moved her fingers again, making Taehyung stand up with whatever strength he had and walk towards the stage.


	3. Chapter 3

                 

                 Chapter 3

* * *

 

Jimin staggered his way out the bar and into the night's cold air. Stumbling down the sidewalk, Jimin silently sang to himself. Under the influence of alcohol, everything seemedlike fun to Jimin, especially singing off key.

Stopping to hold his beating head, Jimin watched as a shiny black 1950 Ford Coupe pulled up across the street from him.

A woman dressed in all black, stepped out the car. The woman had a fierce look of makeup, a smokey eyeshadow paired with a half double wing eyeliner style and lipstick the color of red chili peppers. She carried herself with authority and took long strides into the building and left whosever in the driver's seat, in a running car.

With alcohol still running through his veins and a few minutes of the woman not coming out the building, Jimin's curiosity peaked. Making his way across the street, he made sure he stayed in the shadows.

Slowing his movements, Jimin moved towards a nearby window and looked inside. His lips parted in surprise.

 

 

Taehyung could feel his mouth run dry, as he looked up at the girl in front of him. He was currently sitting in a chair backstage, where it seemed like private dances were given. With each swaying movement of Wheein's hips and each alluring twist of her body, Taehyung could feel himself slowly becoming aroused. Wheein had a sly expression on her face as she moved closer to Taehyung and sat on his lap. Licking her lips, Wheein leaned towards Taehyung's ear.

"Today is your lucky day"she whispered and began to grind her hips against Taehyung's.

Taehyung moaned softly, as Wheein lightly rubbed her clothed core against Taehyung's clothed member, a wave of pleasure washing over both their bodies at the feeling.

Wheein grinded her hips harder against Taehyung, his clothed member rubbing against her now soaking heat.

Taehyung let his head fall back in pure ecstasy, never did he think he would be in this situation tonight.

His mind was hazy, as Wheein continued to move and began kissing the side of his neck.

"Wheein! You need to get back on stage", a gruff voice, sounded from the other side of the curtain.

Wheein let out a sigh and looked down at Taehyung, his eyes hooded and his lips slightly parted.

“See you later” she whispered and quickly made her way through the curtains and walked away with the man , who gripped her wrist and pulled her away roughly.

“Shit” Taehyung muttered to himself, as he looked down towards his pants.

“She stole my wallet!”

 

“What do we have here?”, a voice whispered into Jimin’s ear


	4. Chapter 4

"What do we have here?", a voice whispered into Jimin's ear. Jimin's breath hitched, as he felt the person's breath on his neck. Turning around, Jimin was faced with a girl. This girl looked different than the one he saw earlier. She had more of a girly look, instead of the womanly look the earlier woman had. Her tiny waist and small noticeable curves was accentuated by the black long sleeve rib knit top she wore, and the black fitted shorts under it.  
The girl looked Jimin up and down, and a smirk appeared on her face. "You must be drunk" the girl said, leaning towards Jimin and giving him a quick whiff. The girl cringed and shook her head in disgust, " Hurry up and leave you drunkard", she seethed and began to shoo him away.  
Jimin quickly stumbled away, getting as far away as he could. He let out a gagging noise and leaned himself over, with one violent contraction the congealed contents of his stomach emerged onto the sidewalk, the vile smell of vomit filled up the night's air.  
This was definitely not how he planned his birthday to end.  
First mistake, was agreeing to go to club with Taehyung, especially letting the younger persuade him.  
It was his birthday after all, but he listened to Taehyung and ended up being left alone.  
Second mistake, was getting completely wasted. Usually he was able to control himself when drinking, and would always have a set limit on when to stop.  
Third mistake, was not minding his own business and wanting to know what was happening in the building that mystery woman went into. Jimin could feel the shivers run up his body. The building.  
The woman.  
The body.  
He may have been drunk, but he was sober enough to see that body.  
The blood from the body flowed thickly over a another woman's hands, and the woman watched with a crazed grin.  
She was naked, and seemed to be enjoying every second of the scarlet liquid in her hands.  
The woman licked her lips, as she rubbed the blood onto her body; as if it was a normal thing to do.  
The woman from before came into view, looking at the woman bathing in blood.  
He could see the woman move her lips, but couldn't hear due to the closed window. The woman bathing in the blood looked up, and gave a smile to the other.  
They continued talking, while the woman in blood stepped out and got cleaned up into a robe.  
He gulped, and remembered looking at the body. The body was a male, who looked like he was in his late 20s— but could be older because of some of his features. The body was dragged out of the room to who knows where, and the two women continued to talk normally. He could remember everything single detail of the scene and started to feel sick again.  
"I need to get home"Jimin uttered, holding onto his stomach. Taking careful steps, Jimin made a long journey towards his home.


	5. Chapter 5

Hoseok leaned in his seat and looked at the board on the wall. Newspaper clippings littered the board; all about the same gang. The same gang who littered the streets with their drugs and bullets.Hoseok pursed his lips, when he heard the phone ringing from outside the door of his office. Knowing the only reason it would ring, was business related. The sound of feet shuffling was heard, as the noisy phone was answered. The conversation was short and subtle, but went unheard as the closed door muffled out the sound. More footsteps were heard, as the door opened; revealing a tall male.  
"Jin" Hoseok muttered, looking up at the male in curiosity.  
"They need you at a crime scene a few blocks from here" Seokjin simply stated. Hoseok nodded. Grabbing the squared bottle of Jack Daniel's black label whiskey, he poured it into a small shot glass, then downed the whole thing on one go. Seokjin shook his head at his friend's behavior of drinking before the job, but nevertheless      judged him for it. His job was indeed difficult, especially when he mainly focused on gang related activity. Hoseok switched spots with Seokjin, him dressed up in his winter coat, standing in front of the door and Seokjin sitting in the chair. Hoseok bid farewell and left the office, hearing Seokjin say,"come back safely". Upon entering the outside, Hoseok felt the cold air nip his skin. This was going to be a long walk.

~  
"Excuse me!!!" Taehyung called out again. He currently stood in front of the bar, where his wallet was stolen the night before. Although nothing valuable was in wallet, except for $60 in cash and his id for the club; Taehyung wanted his wallet back. He let out a frustrated sigh and ran his fingers through hair.  
Where was luck when he needed it.  
"Can I help you?" a nasally voice, was heard.  
Taehyung quirked his eyebrow in annoyance and swiftly looked at the male in front of him.  
"Who are you?" Taehyung barked, his patience was already thin as a line, any problem would easily have it come apart.  
The male's eyes widened, and he put his arms up in defense.  
"I’m Kim Seokjin, the owner of this bar you’re currently banging on" Seokjin stated, to give more emphasis he moved his arms around; gesturing from him and to the bar.  
"Oh" Taehyung responded, visibly his shoulders relaxed.  
“Good he calmed down”, Seokjin thought to himself.  
"How about you come inside and solve whatever problem you have" Seokjin said whilst unlocking the door and leading the boy inside.  
Taehyung nodded in agreement.

He hoped he could see the lady in orange again, and when he did, he would be sure to give her a piece of his mind.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
And probably his heart.


End file.
